Once a Brother, Always a Brother
by Bookdancer
Summary: The Avengers are hanging out in Avengers Tower when Nico shadow travels in and slaps Clint, his surrogate younger brother. It turns out Clint's a son of Apollo, and he's Will's younger brother and Clarisse and Nico's surrogate younger brother. What will happen when the Avengers discover Clint left CHB when he was 18, never telling anyone?
1. Maybe

**Okay, so this is my first ever Avengers fic, and first ever Avengers/Percy Jackson crossover fanfic. I also planned for this to be a three-shot, only with the parts after Nico shadow traveled in. That changed when Authorwannabe101 gave me the idea of starting when Clint first entered the demigod world (aka when he first meets Clarisse). I also realized I wanted it to be longer than a three-shot. So this is a story.**

**Also, I'm currently breaking my promise of 'never publish a fanfic unless it's completely done'. The reason for that is that I am really excited for this and I've finished about half in one day. Unfortunately for you, it also means the chapters are short. Sorry about that.**

**I do not own the Avengers or Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter One: Maybe**

_January 19, 1981_

_New York, New York_

_Clint is five._

Clint turned and raced away from the street vender, clutching his prize in his small, dirty hands. He heard a shout from behind him and picked up his speed, weaving skillfully through the crowds. He'd been doing this for as long as he could remember, ever since his father discovered he wasn't really his. He was nobody's now. Nobody wanted him and he didn't want nobody.*

Suddenly, as he passed by an alley entrance, a bigger hand reached out and grabbed the back of his jacket, hauling him back and into the alley before snatching at the warm loaf of bread in his hands. Clint gave a cry before reaching up wildly, trying to get back what he had, in his opinion, earned. The bigger and older boy gave a laugh before shoving him down, causing Clint to land on his bottom in the dirty snow. The teenager - leader of the gang in these parts - laughed again before snickering with his friends and turning away, leaving the five year old on his own; hungry, cold, and dirty.

That was before another shout sounded throughout the alley, and a girl - big for her age (13) with dirty, stringy, brown hair, wearing jeans, boots, and a warm looking jacket - appeared. She looked very angry.

"What do you boys think you're doing to my younger brother?" She asked, causing Clint's mouth to drop open. The boys just opened their mouths and howled with laughter.

"Your younger brother?" The leader, Jet, asked. "This puny excuse for a human being is your younger brother?"

"As a matter of fact, Jet." The girl replied. "My answer would be a 'yes'. Now leave him alone!"

Then she took out a sword. For some weird reason, though, the teenagers got wide eyed looks on their faces and they turned and ran out the other side of the alley, leaving Clint to stare, scared, at the girl.

"Hi." The girl greeted. "I'm Clarisse."

Maybe somebody did want him.

***** **Purposeful** **mistypo**.

**Like I said, short chapters.**

**Please review!**


	2. Shoulda Been Me

**Hey, so I realized I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I'd be updating on Saturdays. Sorry, but the thing isn't finished yet, and I want to give myself as much time as possible to finish. Don't worry, though, cause I'm certain I'll finish before all the chapters are out. And, I decided that if I finished the entire fanfic before all of them are out, I'll update two or three times a week depending. And ya know whatmakes me want to write? Reviews. So try and review at the the end of this chapter. Now, to:**

**Everyone who reviewed, story alerted, or favorited- thank you so much! I honestly didn't think I'd get that much attention, so thanks!**

**Lupin and Tonks Forever- yeah, he should be, but this is is an AU, so Clint is younger.**

**Also, I was planning on having Clint be 36 when Nico found him, but I realized it probably wouldn't take them that long to find him, so he's gonna be 28 instead. Juse putting that out there because I'm not going to be changing the dates in every chapter.**

**And you're all probably gonna wanna kill me at the end of this, but oh well. You'll see why I late what I'm gonna do later.**

**I do not own Avengers or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter Two: Shoulda Been Me

January 31, 1981

Long Island, New York

Clint is five.

Clarisse is thirteen.

"C'mon, Clint!" Clarisse urged. "Dad said it was around here somewhere!"

"But I'm tired!" Clint cried, dragging his feet.

Clarisse threw him a worried look. In the twelve days they had ben together, Clarisse had never once heard her surrogate younger brother complain. It was a complete new experience for her.

"How bout I carry you, then?" She asked.

Clint was just about to respond when a bundle of roars echoed behind them. Clarisse and Clint froze. Clarisse had already explained to Clint the concept of the Greek gods and the monsters that came with them. 'I', she'd said, 'believe you are a son of Apollo.' She'd watched him steal the bread so well and immediately figured he was a demigod. She had lost her real younger brother already, beaten to death by her mother before she'd ran away*, and she couldn't just stand by and let the same thing (or something similar) happen to a boy the same age as her younger brother. So she took him in. The two had quickly taken to each other, and they'd killed several monsters on their way to a place Clarisse called 'Camp Half-Blood'. They were in the final stretch, but it appeared that they wouldn't be able to make it without another fight.

"Go, Clint!" Clarisse cried, spotting the boarder of Camp Half-Blood yards away. "I'll hold them off!"

Clint spared a glance at the six hellhounds that had leapt out at them before obeying his 'older sister' and beginning to run. But a cry of pain minutes later held him back, and he turned to see Clarisse in the jaws of the last hellhound left.

Now, Clint may have been small, even for his age, and he may have been young, but I want to assure you that Clint knew fully well what was going to happen if he did what he did.

Clint let out a yell and, sprinting toward the hellhound, he gave a mighty leap, right at the hellhound. Said hellhound turned around and, in surprise at seeing such a small demigod hurtling toward him, he dropped Clarisse, who landed on the ground unhurt except for a bite mark on her side. Then she watched, horrified, as the hellhound snatched her surrogate younger brother right out of the air and bit him in half.

"Noooooo!" She screamed.

At first, she only decided to save him because he was her brother's age. But then she saw how mad she got when he was pushed around by those boys, and Clint wormed his way into her heart. He wasn't just her surrogate younger brother, he was her younger brother. And now he was dead.

Clarisse kept screaming while she slayed the hellhound, and then she began crying. She kept crying as she was led by a younger boy with blond hair and blue eyes (that just made her cry harder) into the infirmary so the children of Apollo (again, it made her cry harder, especially because they didn't know that they had just lost one of their brothers) could check on her wound.

Clint was dead, and he'd died saving her.

*** I'm not sure if this is true or not (I made it up), but I always liked the idea of Clarisse being a caring older sister, and RR does say in the books that Clarisse is a year-round camper. This would happen if she had nowhere left to go, ie. her mother died or she ran away. I went with the latter.**

**(laughs nervously) I told you you wouldn't like it. But don't worry, Clint's not gone forever! I just figured that Clarisse needed a reason to act all mean and everything towards everyone, and, well, this was it. Sorry.**

**Anyway, if you could all go down and press that little 'review' button, it would be much appreciated.**


	3. Glad He Died

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I was really busy last Saturday, and then the entire week (bad excuse, I know), and I haven't had time to update till now. To:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thank you so much!**

**Guest- You'll see! Believe me, it's important.**

**trivia101- Sorry, no, but don't worry, he's not gone forever!**

**Cryanth- Yeah, don't worry about it!**

**Me- Hey, Clint, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Clint- No way! You killed me, remember?**

**Me- Yeah, but you're not gone forever! I'm bringing you back! ... CLINT! You just made me give away part of this fanfic!**

**Clint- *shrugs* Who cares? And I still can't believe you killed me.**

**Me- I can't believe you can't believe me. You know I eventually kill off all of my favorite characters. You should be happy that you're not gone forever, and I'm counting this as your one death. I've killed Alex Rider and Joe Hardy off so many times I have trouble counting them.**

**Clint- ... okay... fine. *grumbles* Bookdancer doesn't own Percy Jackson or The Avengers. If Bookdancer did, Percy and I would be dead and our friends and family (like I have any family) would be mourning us. *mutters* Whumpage lover.**

**Me- Thanks, Clint! And I heard that!**

**Clint- Whatever. Hurry up so I can come back to life.**

**Me- Fine, fine, whatever. Start the chapter!**

****Glad He Died

July 22, 1981

Los Angeles, California

Clint is six.

Clarisse is fourteen.

Clarisse looked around anxiously. She had finally come to do what she'd wanted to for so long. She had, to her anger, had to pretend that she had gotten over Clint. They'd burned a shroud for him, and Clarisse went to the forest to cry after she had let the Apollo cabin take over the making of it. They'd had her on suicide watch, though. In order to get Clint back, she needed to pretend she was okay. She had hated it, but it was something that needed to be done. Now back to the business on hand.

"Now where did Prissy say it was?" Clarisse muttered. "Oh. Right. The studios. Well, here goes nothin'." In her mind, she thought, 'I'm coming, Clint.' And with that, she was going in.

"Charon!" She yelled when she reached the boat.

"What is it, demigod?" The man grumbled.

"I have a personal appointment with Lord Hades. He has someone I want."

Charon sighed and checked his clipboard. "Lemme guess, you're Clarisse LaRue?"

Clarisse nodded.

"Climb aboard."

* * *

Hades looked up as his palace doors slammed open. He gulped when he saw who it was. He could still remember the IM he'd gotten two days ago...

_Hades was in his palace, just relaxing, when an IM appeared in front of him, housing the exact girl who was in front of him right now. She said only one word before she started yelling._

_"Hades." She had growled. Then she started yelling. "How dare you take my younger brother from me! He was five! Five! Not to mention he's a son of Apollo, and let me tell you, he is not happy! Are you, Apollo?" Somehow, even tied up, Apollo managed to look angry. That was when Hades remembered that he was one of the few gods who actually cared for his kids._

_"You bet I'm not happy!" Apollo growled. Then he turned and asked, "Um, can you untie me? Cause I am on your side..."_

_"No." The girl had snarled. "So, Hades, Apollo's not happy, and I'm not happy. We want you to release the son of Apollo known as Clint Barton, and we want you to now."_

And that brought Hades to where he was now. Clarisse LaRue was the only person who had managed to scare him, and he was, to his chagrin, giving back Clint Barton.

"Clint?" Clarisse growled out, glaring at Hades.

"Coming right now." Hades replied. "All you have to do is walk with him to the exit, and his spirit will become his body."

Clarisse nodded, before she caught sight of Clint. Her expression didn't change, but she beckoned to him, and he followed. Hades watched subtly from the shadows as the two finally exited the Underworld, and Clint was alive again. The two immediately embraced, crying and laughing together. That was when Hades realized how much love can really conquer. If Clint hadn't died, Clarisse would never have threatened Hades, and he would never have given in and let Clint leave.

Hades was glad that Clint had died.

**Okay, so I know that Hades wouldn't really be scared of a demigod, but let's just pretend, okay?**

**Joe- What? Where am I? Is this... Oh my awesomeness, I'm in a Bookdancer fanfic!**

**Clint- Calm down, Joe. You are Joe Hardy, right? ... whatever. Anyway, this an AN. And you're not even supposed to be here.**

**Joe- I'm not? Oh thank goodness. I've died enough in the past year B's played with me.**

**Clint- Tell me about it. I've been made a demigod, five and six years old, and died in the past few weeks I've been in this one fanfic. B's crazy!**

**Joe- I know! Now get me outta here before B decides to play with me!**

**Me- *walks by before whirling around and squealing* Joey! When did you get here?! I've been meaning to-**

**Joe- *disappears***

**Me- ... play with you... ****Anyway, please review!**


	4. What a Hug can Fix

**Hey, so I'm actually on time! I mean, I would have preferred to update earlier today, but I had crew... (for those of you who don't know, it's a sport... rowing...) and Zeus, it was cold! On the water, anyway. So yeah, anyway... to:**

**Everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thank you so much!**

**Rose Weasley Granger Prewett- Yeah, sorry about that. I honestly didn't mean to, but these chapters are short and I wanted to have a little fun with one of my ANs. I'll try not to do it again.**

**ChaserMoonstone- Thanks! And also thanks! *pouts* Although I'm not sure I'll be doing any more. It was just something I was trying out... I do it every once in a while, so I think this is, like, my third out of over sixty chapters (although the majority of them are one-shots :P).**

November 25, 1984

Camp Half-Blood

Clint is nine.

Clarisse is seventeen.

Will is fifteen.

Nico is eleven.

Clint skipped next to Clarisse and Will Solace as they walked toward the dining pavilion. After Clarisse brought Clint back, Will had been the main person (besides Clarisse) to welcome Clint to Camp Half-Blood. And, somehow, Will had become the brother Clint never had, plus Clarisse's second younger brother. The three were inseparable. But, Clint insisted, it would soon be four. Will and Clarisse didn't argue. Clint could worm his way into anybody's heart. What they didn't know, however, was whose heart he planned to worm into.

The three friends sat down at a table of Clint's choice. Thanksgiving was the one day of the year when it didn't matter which table you sat at. To Will and Clarisse's surprise, however, said table only housed one other person- Nico DiAngelo.

The eleven year old gave them a warning look, but it softened when he saw the nine year old with them. The four demigods got up to sacrifice to the gods, each giving to a different god. Will and Clint gave food to their father, Apollo, Clarisse gave some to her father, Ares, and Nico gave his sacrifice to his own father, Hades.

Once they got back to their seats, Clint stopped them from eating before saying, "We still have to give thanks to each other."

Will sighed but said, "I'm thankful for my half-siblings and Clarisse. I'm also thankful to my father."

"I'm thankful for my half-siblings, Clint, Will, and my father." Clarisse said.

Clint turned and stared at Nico, who grumbled but said, "I'm thankful for not being killed this year."

Then it was Clint's turn. "I'm thankful for being alive this year. I'm also thankful to Chiron for helping me with the sword." He smiled proudly. "I finally managed to disarm someone else. Also, thanks for keeping Will and Clarisse safe. And thanks for my sister, Clarisse, my dad Apollo, my half-siblings, especially Will, and my other brother, Nico."

Nico turned and stared at the younger boy, who looked back innocently. Nico kept staring before he let out a soft sob and reached out to hug Clint, who happily hugged back. Who ever said a hug couldn't fix anything?

**So what'd you guys think? Were any of you wondering when Nico was gonna come in, cause he is mentioned in the summary... Anyway, please review, because I got less reviews than my first two chapters last time, and it's supposed to be the opposite!**


	5. Marksman

__**Hey, everyone! Guess what? ... I am updating on time! Whoohoo! I'm so happy! Anyway, to:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thanks so much!**

**Uh, no one really had any questions or anything, so... :( I don't get to personally respond to anything.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Avengers.**

**Now who's ready for Clint to be recruited into SHIELD?**

****Marksman

_May 14, 1993_

_SHIELD Headquarters_

_Clint is eighteen._

_Phil is thirty-four._

_Fury is forty._

Clint looked around the room he was in. He'd gone to Will's house for help with college. He wanted to apply, but he didn't know how when he'd never gone to school. Anyway, he'd gotten the mail for his older brother and flipped through it to see if any girl had written to Will (blackmail was always good for demigods). He hadn't found anything. But what he did find was a letter written to Will by a government organization called SHIELD.

He'd opened it out of curiosity to find that they wanted Will to be an agent. This meant disconnecting from his family plus deadly situations. Clint didn't want Will to have to do that. The letter said they wanted him to be a marksman, so Clint wrote back (keeping the letter) that Will couldn't do it, but he would do it instead. Anything to keep them away from his older brother.

So here he was, ready to be tested. If he passed, Will would be left alone. If he failed, he'd be dropped off in a random spot and Will brought in. He couldn't allow himself to fail. In fact, he was beginning to think of this as the most important time of his life, exacting the Battle of Manhattan. Cause, sure, he was only ten at the time, but he could still remember everything that had happened that day. He had fought, too.

Clint looked up as two men entered the room. One was American, the other African American with an eye patch. Honestly, though, Clint wasn't fazed. He had seen Ethan Nakamura during the battle. Still...

"I didn't realize I'd be under the employment of Barbarosa." Clint said before his brain caught up with his mouth and what it was saying. Why did all demigods have ADHD?

The corners of American Dude's mouth twitched, while Eye-Patch developed a tick in his right eye. ... Well, the first one was good, right?

"My name is Director Nicholas Fury. This is Agent Phil Coulson, my second in command and your handler, should you pass our test." 'Fury' said coldly. Still, Clint could sense a bit of warmth from him. That was definitely a good thing.

"Sounds good." Clint said. "So what kind of test is this?"

"A shooting test." Coulson said.

"Cool. Do I get to use a bow, or do I have to use a gun?"

"Bow?" Coulson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Clint said. "Ya know, a bow, uses arrows instead of bullets?"

"I know what a bow is." Phil said with amusement flickering across his face.

Clint blushed. 'Me and my big mouth.', he thought.

"And sure. You can use a bow. A bit unusual, but it'll work."

Clint smiled the first real smile he'd smiled since arriving here. He'd feel a lot more comfortable with his bow. He always did.

An hour later, Fury nodded at Clint. "Good job. You've passed." Fury had to admit that he was pretty impressed with the teen's shooting. He would definitely become SHIELD's best marksman.

**So what'd you guys think? Also, if you're getting bored with this, the Avengers are coming in in the next chapter! And after that, well, I may actually split the next chapter in two, cause it's the longest chapter I have so far, and it's the only finished chapter after this one... I know, I know, I said I had inspiration, but unfortunately my muse was unkind (glares at Sir Lancelot), and, well, this is what I get for not waiting to publish. Also, for you Percy Jackson fans, I recently published a fic called Percy Jackson Drabbles. It's exactly what it is, and I would appreciate it if you guys checked it out.**

**Please review!**


	6. Found

**Hey, so, unfortunately, I haven't had the time to write lately. Therefore, the supposed to be sixth(?) chapter is now gonna be the seventh, because I'm splitting this chapter in two. That's cause this was originally longer than all the others, and I wanted to keep on track with updating. Sorry. :( Anyway, to:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thank you so much!**

**the three people who actually reviewed- Thanks! I know I already said thank you, but you were the only three people who reviewed. So thanks again.**

**I do not own The Avengers or Percy Jackson.**

Found

_April 24, 2003  
Avengers Tower  
Clint is 28.  
Natasha is 24.  
Bruce is 37.  
Thor is over 1K+ (or 30).  
Tony is 29.  
Steve is 94 (or 24).  
Nico is 90 (or 30)._

The Avengers were hanging out in the living room of Avengers Tower. It was surprisingly hot out for April, so they weren't really doing anything but laying around.

"Whadda you guys wanna do?" Tony asked, his hand playing with Clint's hair (Clint's head was lying in his boyfriend's lap).

"Dunno." Clint replied. "Tasha?"

Natasha was in the act of shrugging when someone dressed all in black (except for his yellow shirt, Clint really hoped it wasn't cause of him) with an aviator's jacket and a sword hanging at his side. He glanced around briefly before spotting Clint, who gulped nervously. Nico glared murderously before stalking up to the blond, hauling him to his feet before 'slap!' resounded throughout the room.

"Oi!" Tony cried, shooting to his feet so he could properly defend his boyfriend from the stranger.

"What?" The man asked. "I can't slap my younger brother?"

"Your what?" Steve gaped.

"His younger brother." Clint mumbled. He sighed. "Saw me on TV?"

Nico nodded, his anger evident in his eyes. "What were you even thinking?" He burst out. "You were eighteen. Just barely! And to just disappear like that. You practically gave us heart attacks. 'Sides," he added. "You know how much we care about you."

"I know." Clint sighed. "But it was me or Will. I had to go."

"What do you mean it was you or Will?" Nico asked, confused.

"I found a letter written to Will in his mailbox." Clint replied. "It was asking him to join SHIELD as a marksman. I didn't want him to do that, so I took his place."

Nico gaped at his 'brother' before shaking his head and saying, "I'll be right back. I'm getting Clarisse and Will." He shot Clint a death glare that he knew the younger man wasn't affected by and said, flipping the man a drachma, "Call your dad." Then he ran into the shadows and disappeared.

**And that's it! Short, I know, but like I said, I split the chapter in two. Sorry again. :(**

**Please review!**


	7. Enveloped

**Hey, so you guys remember what I said in what I think is the second chapter, right? If I finished this, I would start updating sooner. Well, the good news is that I finished, so I will be updating sooner! ... The bad news is that after this chapter, there'll only be one more. Yeah, I really didn't plan this very well. Sorry about that. Anyway, to:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thank you so much!**

**OptimusPrimeAddict- I know, me too! I always hate those stories where Percy, Thalia, and Nico grow up on Olympus, and either Percy or Thalia is the eldest. And Nico's always the youngest! They never realize that, technically, Nico's the oldest because he was born first! (He's over 80, people!) ... sorry, it's one of my pet peeves. I mean, I actually like those stories, but I don't like how Nico's always the youngest.**

**Loza101- Yeah, I know. I always hate it when I write chapters with less than 1K words. However, here I was going off of what I, as a reader, not an author, prefer. And I honestly prefer frequent updates over longer chapters. I did realize that I made a mistake here, though, believe me. It took me awhile to decide whether or not to cut some stuff out, and I didn't like my decision when I'd made it. So I am sorry. Thanks for the advice, though!**

**ChaserMoonstone- You better not!**

**Mischevious Shadow- Believe me, I thought long and hard about that. I realized that Clarisse was acting a bit OOC in their meeting, but then I realized she was doing that the entire fic. Plus, I had already written that part of the fic, so... sorry.**

**theHuntress101- Okay, so I'll be honest here... I'm only replying because I did for everyone else. I usually don't answer 'update soon!'s, but I decided this would be an exception. :)**

**... wow. Loooooooooong AN. I'm sorry! I don't reply in PMs, so... I really am sorry.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Avengers.**

****Enveloped

April 24, 2003  
Avengers Tower  
Clint is 28.  
Natasha is 24.  
Bruce is 37.  
Thor is over 1K+ (or 30).  
Tony is 29.  
Steve is 94 (or 24).  
Nico is 90 (or 30).  
Apollo is 1K+ (or 18).

Clint groaned before going to the kitchen, ignoring his teammates questions. He turned on the faucet and positioned his hand so the palm was facing the water. Then he focused on his power (a very rare one for children of Apollo) and beamed sunlight across the water, making the Avengers' jaws drop. Clint sighed, tossing in he drachma, before saying, "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Apollo, Mt. Olympus."

The air shimmered before Apollo appeared in the gardens of Olympus, kissing a pretty minor goddess right on the lips. Clint waited a few seconds before realizing the god was entering a full blown make-out session. He groaned and yelled, "Dad!", making his teammates gasp. The man they were looking at was even younger than Clint. Meanwhile, Thor had a thoughtful look on his face. 'The Hawk couldn't possibly be talking about the Greek gods. But then', Thor realized, 'the Hawk very well could be. The man in black could have been a son of Hades, and if what Clint was saying was true, he was a son of Apollo.'

Apollo looked up from his make-out session with an annoyed look on his face- until he saw who in fact had interrupted him and the goddess. He shooed the goddess away before speaking.

"Clint?" He asked with an amazed look. "What are you-" Then his face changed to anger. Clint knew what was going to happen.

"Clinton Francis Barton, how dare you disappear like that! I can not believe you! Leaving your siblings, Clarisse and Nico like that!" His voice softened as he choked on his next words. "Leaving me like that." Apollo may have have been a playboy, but he cared for his children like no other god.

Clint looked down. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Fifteen seconds left." Iris said.

"Where are you?" Apollo asked urgently.

"Avengers Tower." Clint paused. "Love you, Dad."

"Please insert a drachma for five more minutes." Iris' voice said.

On Apollo's side, he yelled and cursed, hitting the bench conveniently placed next to him. "Styx!" He cursed, shaking his hand.

On Clint's side, Thor smiled widely and said, "It is good to have another demigod on the team, Hawk. We shall have many battle stories to share."

"Thanks, Thor." Clint sighed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tony said, frowning. "What did Thor just call you? No, don't answer, I know what he did. But why didn't I know? I'm your boyfriend!"

"I know, Tony." Clint sighed again. "But I didn't tell you because I was afraid of your reaction. Believe me, no one knows." He paused. "Well, except for Fury, Coulson, and my medics. But that's just because Fury hired me because of who I am, Phil's my handler, and my blood's different than any other human's, so..."

"Alright, I get that, but-" Tony was interrupted when a bright flash began glowing in the middle of the room, and Clint yelled for everyone to close their eyes. When they opened them again, they saw Apollo running toward his son, enveloping him in a big hug.

**Okay, so I'm gonna compensate for my long AN at the top and make this one short.**

**Please review!**


	8. Where He Belongs

**Okay, so I had an entire different AN with reasons why I didn't update, but while I was looking at the reviews and stuff and answering them and everything, I was stupid when I switched back to this tab and I clicked... well something. I don't know what I clicked, but I went to a different page and I have to rewrite this, which I don't want to do. ... sorry. Anyway, I'm not rewriting the AN, but I'll do my best with the replies. So, to:**

**everyone who ever reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thank you so much! You guys are who keep me writing, so thanks!**

**OptimusPrimeAddict- I know, Apollo is a big softie, isn't he? That's how I see him, anyway.**

**pinkpenguinparty- What's cruel? The cliffhanger or that I didn't write more?**

**trivia101 and Guest Two- Yes, Clint and Tony are gay. Sorry, I meant to say it in a previous AN but forgot and then got lazy. Guest, it doesn't matter that he was dating Pepper. People on FF play with couples all the time, and I love Clony. Sorry if it upsets you.**

**theHuntress101- Thanks for mentioning that! I completely forgot about that, so I did add a little something in for you. Not a lot, but something.**

**ChaserMoonstone- Clarisse is in this chapter! Whoohoo!**

**AccountlessBunny and Guest One- Yes, Clarisse and 1981. This is an AU, so I'm playing with the times and stuff. If you continued reading, you should have figured it out. Sorry if it's confusing.**

**hatertot504- Yeah, sorry about that. Usually I try to have chapters with more than 1K words, but here I figured it'd work better with shorter chapters. Sorry.**

**And that's it! And wow, twelve reviews! Two for chapter one, but still! Thanks so much! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for this story in one sitting! Uh, sorry for the long AN, though. Anyway, I do not own Percy Jackson or The Avengers.**

****Where He Belongs

April 24, 2003  
Avengers Tower  
Clint is 28.  
Natasha is 24.  
Bruce is 37.  
Thor is over 1K+ (or 30).  
Tony is 29.  
Steve is 94 (or 24).  
Nico is 90 (or 30).  
Will is 34.  
Clarisse is 37.  
Apollo is over 1K+ (or 18).

"So what your saying is that Greek gods are real, they still go around having kids with anyone who spreads their legs for them, those kids are called demigods, and your one of said demigods. Oh yeah. And that blond guy over there is Apollo, god of the sun and a bunch of other stuff, not to mention your dad?" Tony asked as casually as he could.

Clint nodded. "Pretty much."

"..." Tony grinned and shrugged. "Sounds okay."

Just then, Apollo got a shocked look on his face as he stared at Thor. It was pretty comical. His jaw dropped and his baby blue eyes widened.

"Thor?" He gasped.

"Yes, Apollo?" Thor replied.

"I- I didn't... Uh, I mean... Ya know what, never mind." Apollo said, sighing, "Too many things have happened to me for me to be surprised anymore. I shoulda known you were an Avenger."

"Yes." Thor replied. "But did you not know from the televasion?"

"Television." Tony supplied.

Apollo shook his head, "Naw, I don't watch the news."

Nico popped in right then, two people hanging off of his arms. One was a man about 34, maybe 35, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt with yellow converse. The woman was a few years older with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with dark brown eyes. She was wearing black jeans (ripped at the knees) with a red shirt that said 'My boyfriend steals me chocolate.' on it with black combat boots.

Clint saw the shirt and grinned at Tony, who protested, "I can't steal anything to save my life!"

When he didn't get an answer, he looked at his boyfriend and saw the two new people hugging him, squeezing so hard Tony was sure Clint was about to be sprayed all over his new Persian carpet.

"Who're you?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, stop complaining, Ms. Bond." Tony said. "There've been so many new people popping in and out-"

"Only four, Tony." Steve remarked as Clint was currently occupied.

"-that you should know they're Clint's friends. Look how they're hugging him!"

"Oh, sorry." The woman said, pulling away from Clint. "I'm Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares. This arrowhead here is Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Nice to meet you." Bruce said.

"Sorry, can't say the same." Will said. "Any friend of Clint's is an enemy of mine."

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "They're brothers." She said simply.

"Ah." The Avengers (minus Clint) said in unison.

"Anyway," Clarisse began. "I'm just glad we found Clint." Then she gave a grin and held out a yellow, worn teddy bear. "And here's Sunbear."

Clint made a noise that sounded half annoyed and half happy, obviously embarrassed yet happy to see the bear. Then he laughed and reached out to take the bear, saying, "I haven't seen him in so long."

"Why do you think I brought him?" Clarisse gave a knowing smile.

"Sooooo..." Tony began. "Who's ready to party?"

Nico gave him a look that clearly showed he was weirded out before he said, amusement decorating his tone, "One last thing. Out of all the people you could've picked, why him?"

Tony adopted a wounded look as Clint pursed his lips and turned to Tony, scrutinizing him. "I dunno. Why did I?" Then Clint broke out into a grin as he pecked Tony on the lips. "Hmmm. Prob'ly cause he's Tony."

Tony grinned back. "Good answer."

Clint smiled as he looked around at his friends. Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Thor. Tony. Nico, Will, and Clarisse. And his father. They were all here, with him. And him? Well, he was right where he belonged. With them.

**Okay, since you're all probably wondering about Sunbear the Teddy Bear, I figured Clint probably had a teddy bear that he loved when he was younger. Sunbear came from the fact that Clint's a son of the god of the sun. Kids aren't very creative with names when they're younger, so... yeah.**

**Also, this is the last chapter! If any of you want to continue it or do any companion stories for it, please review or PM me with your idea and I'll see what I can do. That also means I'll be advertising your fanfic (if I allow you to do it) on here. Please think about it, I'd love to see what you can do!**

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing, story alerting, and/or favorite storying!**


	9. Author's Note

**Okay, so I've gotten a total of four reviews. One mentioned this being over and that they were surprised, one said continue (literally, that's all it said), and one said update soon. Only one said they loved it and didn't say anything about the last chapter being the last one (thank you, Raychaell Dionzeros). I'm not meaning to be mean or make fun of the people who reviewed or thought I was continuing, but I AM NOT CONTINUING! I finished this fic here because I was running out of inspiration and I knew if I tried to continue I'd ruin the entire thing. I'm really sorry about this, but it's the truth.**

**If any of you want to continue it or do any companion stories for it, please review or PM me with your idea and I'll see what I can do. That also means I'll be advertising your fanfic (if I allow you to do it) on here. Please think about it, I'd love to see what you can do!**

**Thanks, Bookdancer**


End file.
